Pantothenate also known as pantothenic acid or vitamin B5, is a member of the B complex of vitamins and is a nutritional requirement for mammals, including livestock and humans (e.g., from food sources, as a water soluble vitamin supplement or as a feed additive). In cells, pantothenate is used primarily for the biosynthesis of coenzyme A (CoA) and acyl carrier protein (ACP). These coenzymes function in the metabolism of acyl moieties which form thioesters with the sulfhydryl group of the 4′-phosphopantetheine portion of these molecules. These coenzymes are essential in all cells, participating in over 100 different intermediary reactions in cellular metabolism.
The conventional means of synthesizing pantothenate (in particular, the bioactive D isomer) is via chemical synthesis from bulk chemicals, a process which is hampered by excessive substrate cost as well as the requirement for optical resolution of racemic intermediates. Accordingly, researchers have recently looked to bacterial or microbial systems that produce enzymes useful in pantothenate biosynthesis processes (as bacteria are themselves capable of synthesizing pantothenate). In particular, bioconversion processes have been evaluated as a means of favoring production of the preferred isomer of pantothenic acid. Moreover, methods of direct microbial synthesis have recently been examined as a means of facilitating D-pantothenate production.
There is still, however, significant need for improved pantothenate production processes, in particular, for microbial processes optimized to produce higher yields of desired product.